Downhill Racing in Canada
by Mina-Prower
Summary: There's a downhill competition on the Canadian mountains with Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, and etc. Everyone is excited, but Monty and Elmyra appear take pride on everyone, but their pride turns out to be declined. Which three will be the top winners?


**Downhill Racing in Canada**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ and the _Tom and Jerry Kids Show_. Characters from _TTA_ belong to Warner Bros., and characters from _T&JK_ belong to Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment.

One sunny day, on the mountains in Canada, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Shirley McLoon, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, Calamity Coyote, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Mary Melody, and Tom Cat were on the top of the snow-covered mountain getting ready to race. Hamton's father Wade Pig was the manager of the competition. All of the guys were snowboarders, and all of the ladies were skiboarders, except for Elmyra who was the only conventional skier who used ski poles in order to accelerate. All of the ladies wore their hairs in a ponytail, except for Elmyra. Buster had on a red two-piece snowsuit, blue boots, blue gloves, blue goggles with red lenses, a red hat with blue accents, and blue earmuffs, and had a snowboard that was blue on the top and red on the bottom, and had his name on the bottom of the snowboard in all capital letters. Babs had on a purple two-piece snowsuit, yellow boots, yellow gloves, yellow goggles with purple lenses, a yellow hat with purple accents, and purple earmuffs, and had skiboards that were yellow on the top and purple on the bottom, and had her name on the top of the skiboards in cursive letters. Plucky had on a light-green two-piece snowsuit, orange boots, orange gloves, and had on light-green goggles with orange lenses, and a light-green hat with orange accents, and had a snowboard that was green on the top and orange on the bottom and had his name on the bottom of the snowboard in all capital letters. Shirley had on a pink two-piece snowsuit, white boots, white gloves, pink goggles with red lenses, and a pink hat with white accents, and had skiboards that were white on the top and pink on the bottom and had her name on the top of the skiboards in cursive letters. Hamton had on a blue two-piece snowsuit, grey boots, grey gloves, grey goggles with blue lenses, and a blue headband, and had a snowboard that was grey on top and blue on the bottom and had his name on the bottom of the snowboard in all capital letters. Fifi La Fume had on a lavender two-piece snowsuit, purple boots, purple gloves, purple goggles with lavender lenses, and a lavender hat with purple accents, and had skiboards that were lavender on the top and purple on the bottom and had her name on the top of the skiboards. Calamity Coyote had on grey two-piece snowsuit, red boots, red gloves, grey goggles with red lenses, a read headband, and had a snowboard that was red on the top and grey on the bottom and had his name on the bottom of the snowboard in all capital letters. Elmyra had on a turquoise two-piece snowsuit, purple boots, purple gloves, turquoise goggles with purple lenses, and a black headband, and had a pair of skis that were turquoise on top and purple on the bottom and had her name written in gothic letters on the top of the skis, and had ski poles that were turquoise and had purple grips, loops, and discs. Monty had on a charcoal grey two-piece snowsuit, black boots, black gloves, black goggles with grey lenses, and had a snowboard that was grey on top and black on the bottom and had his name on the bottom of the snowboard in gothic letters. Mary had on a purple two-piece snowsuit, navy blue boots, navy blue gloves, and purple goggles with navy blue lenses, and navy blue earmuffs, and had skiboards that were purple on top and navy blue on the bottom and had her name on the top of the skiboards in all cursive letters. And Tom had on a sky blue two-piece snowsuit, white boots, white gloves, white goggles with sky blue lenses, a white hat with sky blue accents, and sky blue earmuffs, and had a snowboard that was white on top and sky blue on the bottom and had his name on the bottom of the snowboard in all capital letters. Wade the manager had on a grey two-piece snowsuit, black boots, white gloves, a grey hat with white accents, light-green goggles with yellow lenses, and was carrying a checkered flag in one hand and a microphone in the other hand.

Before the start of the race, there was debate over who was going to win the race.

"I am the best snowboarder out of all you guys!" bragged Monty in front of the other snowboarding guys, making them uncomfortable. "I have all the talent, and you guys don't!"

"Whatever, Monty," said Buster.

"It's not nice to brag about anything," Tom added.

"You'd better watch your words, Monty," Plucky added.

"Oh yeah?!" retorted Monty. "What kind of talent do you guys have?"

"We've been practicing for years," said Buster.

"Yeah," Plucky added.

"WHAT??!!" retorted Monty. "That's ridiculous! How could you guys have the skills? I don't believe you guys!"

The other guys were skeptical of Monty's opinions.

"We're just going to have to walk away from you," said Buster.

"You'd better take a walk and settle down," said Plucky, walking away with the other guys from Monty.

"Man!" yelled Monty, stomping his feet. "Those guys are jerks!"

"Well, you're the one who is acting like a jerk, Monty," Hamton called to Monty two feet away.

Monty sighed and groaned heavily after the other guys walked away from him.

Then, there was a debate between Elmyra and the other ladies.

"I am the best woman to race in a competition like this!" bragged Elmyra in front of the other ladies. "And it's really hard for you people to outrun me!"

"Whatever, Elmyra," said Babs.

"Nobody cares who the winner is," Mary added.

"And stop showing off, Elmyra," Shirley added.

"It's really annoying when you do that," Fifi added.

"Uh-uh!" Elmyra retorted. "I'm proving how good I am."

"But that's not nice say stuff like that in front of others," said Babs.

"But if I lose, this means war!" said Elmyra in frustration.

"We're not going to listen to you talk like that," said Babs.

"Just take a walk and settle down, Elmyra," said Shirley walking away with the other ladies from Elmyra.

"Shirley's right, Elmyra," Mary called, just a foot from Elmyra. "You should be ashamed of what you said at us."

"Darn!" said Elmyra to herself. "This really disappoints me that they don't want to be near me, although I think I'm great."

"All right you people," Wade said into the microphone, "get to your positions and get ready to race."

All the racers stepped into their starting positions at the start line. From left to right in order was: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, Tom, Fifi, Calamity, Mary, Elmyra, and Monty. They set down their equipment, moved their goggles down over their eyes, and latched their boots onto their equipment.

"I'm ready!" Buster said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Tom said excitedly.

"I'm on it!" Babs said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Shirley said excitedly.

"Whoo-hoo!" Plucky said excitedly, clapping his hands.

Wade stepped to the far left of the starting line.

"Let the competition begin!" Wade said into the microphone. "Ready…Set…GO!!" Wade then swished the flag back-and-forth.

After Wade called out "GO", everyone started moving off the starting line and down the hill. Wade walked to the chairlift that had two-passenger chairs, and rode all the way to the bottom of the mountain. Everyone had a perfect start, except for Monty and Elmyra. Monty used too much force and flipped forwards and landed on his back. Elmyra pushed too hard with her poles, and fell down and landed on her left side. Then Monty and Elmyra both stood up off the ground and fixed their acceleration.

Down the hill, Buster was in the lead, then Babs, then Tom, then Plucky, then Shirley, then Hamton, then Mary, then Fifi, and then Calamity, but Monty and Elmyra were far behind in the race.

"Oh, great," said Elmyra with a long face. "We're falling behind."

Up ahead, Buster, Babs, and Tom were picking up the pace. The others who were closer to the three ahead were doing their best at catching up. Then they came to a very steep slope going three feet down. They jumped up at the edge, and landed straight. Then they went down into a forest of trees. It was very shady inside the forest. They went through the forest in thirty seconds and then they came out of the forest. Buster, Tom, Plucky, Hamton, and Calamity jumped and grinded on a rail that was twenty feet long, and at the end of the rail they jumped off and landed back on the ground. The skiboarding ladies followed along two feet from the rail when the snowboarding guys were grinding on the rail.

To the way back of the line, Elmyra and Monty then entered the forest where the others had gone through, after they jumped the first steep slope.

"I see they all went through the forest, but Monty and I are both dead last," Elmyra said to herself. "We'll never catch up!"

Buster, Babs, Tom, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, Mary, Fifi, and Calamity then jumped another steep slope, and it was six feet down. When they each landed, they raised their hands up in the air.

As Elmyra and Monty came out of the forest, Monty started grinding on the rail while Elmyra was following along. Monty was losing his balance while he was grinding. At the end of the rail, Monty tried to jump, but slipped off and fell to the ground. While Monty was getting up off the ground, Elmyra had gone ten feet ahead of him.

Buster, Babs, Tom, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, Mary, Fifi, and Calamity then entered a wood tunnel. Inside the wood tunnel, it was very dim inside. They went through the wood tunnel for forty-five seconds and then came out of the tunnel. They jumped another steep slope and it was eight feet down. Then, they entered another forest and it was longer than the first one. While going through the forest there, they took some sharp corners. They came out of the forest in one minute after going through it.

"Whoo-hoo!" said Buster.

Then, Buster, Babs, Tom, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, Mary, Fifi, and Calamity jumped one more steep slope and it was nine feet down. In two minutes, they reached the GOAL line. Down at the GOAL line, there was Hamton's father Wade again, swishing the checkered flag. The first to cross the goal line was Buster, then Babs, then Tom, then Plucky, then Shirley, then Hamton, then Mary, then Fifi, and then Calamity, but Monty and Elmyra were still behind. Buster, Babs, and Tom each raised up their right arms in a victory pose after they crossed the GOAL. After the nine of them crossed the goal, they looked back to watch for Monty and Elmyra coming to the GOAL.

At the very last steep slope, after Elmyra jumped, she landed and fell down and her right ski unlatched from her boot. She crept over to the ski, latched it back on, and continued moving forward. As Elmyra continued, Monty jumped the slope and as he landed, he fell down and his snowboard unlatched from his boots. Monty walked over to the snowboard and latched his boots back onto it and continued moving forward.

Down at the GOAL, Elmyra arrived and crossed the GOAL line.

"Ohhh!" said Elmyra discontentedly, and put her hands on top of her head. "I don't believe this."

Then there came Monty on his way to the GOAL. As he crossed the GOAL line, he felt disbelief, and put his hands on top of his head.

"No, no, no!" said Monty. "Rats!"

Eight minutes later, Wade was hosting a ceremony for the top three winners. Everyone was off of their downhill equipment and took off their goggles and headwear and stood in a side-by-side line.

"In third place…Tom Cat!" Wade said through the microphone.

Everyone clapped, except for Monty and Elmyra, as Tom walked to 3 on the white winners' stand, which had red numbers on them. Monty and Elmyra gave out a harsh blow from their mouths. After Tom stepped onto the winners' stand, he received a white ribbon from Wade.

"In second place…Babs Bunny!" Wade said through the microphone.

Everyone clapped, except for Monty and Elmyra, as Babs walked to 2 on the winners' stand.

"What?!" said Monty and Elmyra.

After Babs stepped onto the winners' stand, she received a red ribbon from Wade.

"And in first place…Buster Bunny!" Wade said through the microphone.

Everyone clapped, except for Monty and Elmyra, as Buster walked to 1 on the winners' stand.

"Oh, rats!" said Monty and Elmyra, making fists and stomping their feet.

After Buster stepped onto the winners' stand, he received a blue ribbon from Wade.

Everyone continued clapping, and the three winners waved their hands. But Monty and Elmyra crossed their arms, slowly sat down on the ground, and stared at the top winners with an exasperating face and then looked down to the ground and closed their eyes. Wade took out the camera and took a picture of the three top winners.

The next day, all the competitors returned to America. That afternoon, all of them, except for Monty and Elmyra, went out to eat ice cream at an ice cream parlor. Buster was wearing a red T-shirt, black shorts, and brown sandals. Babs was wearing a yellow T-shirt, purple shorts, and white sandals. Tom was wearing a red baseball cap with a blue stripe, a blue T-shirt with a sky blue vest over it, white shorts, and sky blue sandals. Plucky had on a white T-shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. Shirley had on a pink T-shirt, red shorts, and purple sandals. Fifi had on a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and grey sandals. Hamton had on a green shirt, red shorts, and red sandals. Calamity had on a white T-shirt, red shorts, and blue sandals. Mary had on a purple T-shirt, pleated khaki shorts, and grey sandals. They each had two scoops of ice cream in their cones. Buster had blue moon ice cream, Babs had bubble gum ice cream, Tom had strawberry ice cream, Plucky had mint chocolate chip ice cream, Shirley had cherry ice cream, Hamton and Fifi both had vanilla ice cream, Calamity had chocolate ice cream, and Mary had vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips.

"That was a fun race!" said Buster.

"It really was," said Babs. "I love you, Buster."

"And we all had fun together," said Tom.

Everyone all smiled, and then they all finished eating ice cream.

**THE END**


End file.
